There You'll Be
by DeathByMushrooms
Summary: Ginny has a post-Harry conversation with Sirius outside a funeral home. Now AU. Songfic.


THERE YOU'LL BE LT. DAN Disclaimer: The song, There You'll Be belongs to Faith Hill, and I own no part of it.  
  
Disclaimer: This story contains characters and situations owned and created by J.K. Rowling and various publishers including, but not restricted to, Raincoast books, Scholastic books, Bloomsbury books, and Warner Bros. Inc. No Trademark breach is intended; no copyright violation or creation is deliberate; no money is being made.  
  
Ginny gathered herself up and walked out of the building. She wanted to sit down on a bench, but didn't really understand why. It just seemed the thing to do at the moment. But something inside her, some weird, pushing voice told her to keep walking. And it was a good thing she did. It surprised her, but someone was sitting on the steps, a man around forty or fifty. Not a grey hair on his head, but she couldn't see that in the darkness. She knew who he was. "Hi. What're you doing out here, Sirius?" She asked him. "Fighting, Gin," Sirius said strangely. Ginny pretended she knew what he was talking about, but he must have caught on that she didn't. "Fighting against what I've known for a long time now. Something I can't keep fighting, or I'll lose control of my punches. Do you understand that?" Sirius muttered, looking from the ground to Ginny's face. "No, not really," if the situation had been different, she would have laughed-and so would Sirius, but the state of this conversation was already getting tense for Ginny. "I mean, well.never mind what I mean. He was a great guy, you know?" Sirius murmured. "Yes. I know how great he is-was," the corner of Ginny's eyes burned and she looked away from Sirius.  
  
When I think back on these times  
  
And the dreams we left behind I'll be glad 'cause I was blessed To get to have you in my life.  
  
Sirius continued, "He did that for you, the world, his friends, me, and that," he pointed to Ginny's stomach. "How'd you know.?" She gasped. "C'mon, Gin, you don't think Harry'd not tell me something like that, now do you?" Sirius put on the smallest of grins. "No, I s'pose not. You know.He said that.He said that if it were a boy he'd want to.want to name it Sirius. Because you two were always there for each other, is what he said. He was always right there for everyone.including me. I can't believe he did that though." "To rid the world of terror.he was fighting the same battle I'm fighting now. And if I don't win, I don't know what'll happen. You gotta hang in there Gin, for Harry's heir's sake. You gotta hang in there," Sirius's gaze now turned to the stars.  
  
When I think back on these days  
  
I'll look and see your face You were right there for me  
  
"His heir.the heir to Godric Gryffindor.Salazar Slytherin." Ginny followed Sirius's stare. "Your heir, my girl. That kid's gonna be your heir too. I want you to do something for me, Ginny," he ended abruptly. "Anything." "Give me this one privilege: Let me be its godfather. That's all I'm going to ask of you. Nothing else," he bowed his head, having said what he needed to. "Sirius, you needn't ask me! Why, I'd absolutely love for you to be my baby's godfather. Please give me the privilege," Ginny answered. "You'll keep him with you always?" Sirius asked. "What?" Ginny said in mild surprise. "You'll keep Harry close.Right-there?" Sirius laid a hand on her heart. "Of course. If I can't have my Harry in body and person, I'll have my dreams and memories about him. I'll always love him. No matter what, there will never be another guy for me. Because Harry will be with me always." "Don't make promises you can't keep, kiddo," Sirius replied quietly.  
  
In my dreams I'll always see you soar above the sky  
  
In my heart there'll always be a place for you, for all my life I'll keep a part of you with me And everywhere I am there you'll be And everywhere I am there you'll be  
  
"I keep my promises-every last one of them. I intend to keep up the habit," Ginny said rather curtly. "It's only a warning, Gin," Sirius's eyes lit up. "I remember this one time.Harry was about.ahh.seventeen, maybe sixteen? He told me that if I wanted to, he'd show me how to fly a broomstick the best way. Man that boy can fly. I don't think that even his father could have shown him up. No, I think he's the best flier I've ever seen," he allowed himself to laugh a little. "Harry showed me how to fly, too. I'm not saying that you didn't already know how or anything, it's just, Harry's teaching is much different from Madame Hooch's. He told me the basics, which I already knew, and then taught me a few advanced tricks. "Once I fell from my broom when I was a little over twenty feet in the air. Of course, Harry caught me with a little charm I didn't know existed," Ginny laughed too, both reflecting memories of some of the best times they had had with him.  
  
Well you showed me how it feels  
  
To have the sky within my reach  
  
And I always will remember all the strength you gave to me  
  
Your love made me make it through Oh, I owe so much to you You were right there for me  
  
"God I loved him Sirius. If it weren't for this little fellow," she inclined her head toward her stomach. "I don't think I'd have a will to live. But I do have a will, and that's all because of Harry. Before he done what he did.He gave me a reason to live.He gave me a piece of him.he gave me his child. Without that, there'd be nothing of my Harry left.not the hero 'Harry Potter the boy who lived,' but my Harry," Ginny sighed and Sirius looked thoughtfully back at her. "That little piece he gave you isn't Harry, but it's the next best thing. No will to live, you say? You'd let yourself die because Harry wasn't there to push you, let you know he had your back one hundred percent? Ginny, I think that's the strongest form of love I've ever seen. Even though you weren't born a Potter, you show the heart of one. Harry knew what he was doing when he married you," he gave a little wink. "You just don't know, you don't know how much I loved him. How much I love him still." "I think I might have a small idea," Sirius said gravely.  
  
In my dreams I'll always see you soar above the sky In my heart there'll always be a place for you, for all my life I'll keep a part of you with me And everywhere I am there you'll be  
  
"Do you?" Ginny asked, her voice beginning to drift away a little. "Yes. See, the love you have for one person can drive you to saying things that you don't really mean. Doing things that, later, you have no idea you've done. It can sometimes make you crazy when that love is corrupted or just messed up." "I think you're right, Sirius. But I loved Harry a lot more than what you've just told me. I loved him beyond my own life, beyond everyone's life that I know. What he's done was no doubt very stupid, but very brave, courageous, and wise," she smiled a little, then collapsed on Sirius's shoulder again and began to bawl. Sirius hushed her soothingly. "He gave me the strength to live. Everyone knows it. He's been my eyes since even before we were married. When I choked, he breathed for me. Like I told you, he was always there for me. Best man that I've ever known, of course," Ginny sobbed a little longer then. "Me too," Sirius replied, clapping a hand on her back.  
  
Cause I always saw in you my life, my strength And I want to thank you now for all the ways You were right there for me You were right there for me Always  
  
Ginny sat up straight now. "It's been nice talking to you, I hope we can do it again some other time?" "Anytime," Sirius replied with the ghost of a smile. "Well, I really must be going. I'm getting kind of hungry, and you know how that can be on a pregnant lady," she smiled a small smile through her tearstained face. "G'bye, Gin," Sirius stood up as she did, and hugged her. "Take care of yourself-and that kid." "I will. 'Bye Sirius!" She called as she walked to the bottom of the stairs. Sirius stood at the top with his hands in the pockets of his robes and a happy little grin on his otherwise grim face. He waved goodbye to her, and she left with a little pop! As Ginny turned the key to the front door of the Potters' manor, she yawned. Using the clock on the wall for reference, she saw that it was going on midnight. Mulling over her conversation with her deceased spouse's godfather she made her way up to what was once hers and Harry's bedroom-now it was only hers. That man had been her life, and he had gotten himself killed. But not in the normal way. He'd had to allow himself to be murdered before killing the Dark Lord and ending the reign of terror he was holding on all of Britain. Ginny thought the world was a better place with Harry in it and the Dark Lord killing Muggles, than visa versa. But she scolded herself harshly for that thought. She mustn't be selfish. Harry owed his life to the people, and he had finally given it. At that point, realizing what he had done for the world, Ginny learned to move on.  
  
In my dreams I'll always see you soar above the sky In my heart there'll always be a place for you, for all my life I'll keep a part of you with me And everywhere I am, there you'll be And everywhere I am, there you'll be  
  
Eight months later a baby boy, looking identical to his father, was born. The boy was called Sirius Potter, at his father's wishes. Ginny Potter never married again, never even saw anyone, though Sirius Black got worried and encouraged her to. That was her only fault in living the rest of her life without Harry-she couldn't have any other men in her life but Harry Potter and his wee heir, Sirius. But the rest is history.  
  
There you'll be 


End file.
